The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a centralized patient monitoring system with directed audio alerting.
Centralized patient monitoring systems enable a plurality of technicians to collectively monitor a large number of patients from a single location. In some applications, each technician can monitor as many as 96 patients. The centralized patient monitoring systems commonly implement audible alarms to identify patients that require immediate attention. When an alarm sounds, the appropriate technician may contact a caregiver in order to assist the identified patient.
One problem with conventional centralized patient monitoring systems is that each alarm is generally heard by all the technicians. Such systems can create a noisy and confusing environment, and can potentially desensitize the technicians to the sound of the alarm.